Toxicomanía
by Jazz Noire
Summary: AU - "Era lo mejor, que aquel no lo escuchara, pues lo había llamado con odio y repugnancia, pero, al mismo tiempo, con un deseo y una locura desbordante por su carne y su alma. Le daba asco, pero lo necesitaba, como el adicto ama y necesita del alcohol, pero detesta y vomita la resaca del día siguiente." SlyNoi / NoiSly (Lemon)
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones:**

AU (Universo Alterno), pero con muchas referencias y aspectos que provienen originalmente del juego (especialmente de la ruta de Morphine del re:code).  
Fic "largo", pero cada capítulo tendrá la extensión aproximada de un drabble/viñeta (entre 500 y 1000 palabras, un poco más, un poco menos).  
Pareja: SlyNoi / NoiSly

**Advertencias:**

Violencia. Lenguaje vulgar. Lime/Lemmon.

**Summary:**

Ninguno de los personajes de DRAMAtical Murder me pertenecen. Todos son completa propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Los pasos del vencedor estremecían el cuerpo del vencido, golpe por golpe, impacto por impacto, como clavos siendo enterrados en la tapa oscura de su ataúd, conteos lentos que parecían volverse eternos con cada par de percusiones; y aquel, yacido en el suelo, inmóvil, hundiéndose en la propia impotencia de su derrota, deseando que la danza fúnebre del contrario terminase de una vez, lo miraba acercarse con la inmutes que su propio estado le propinaba cual crudo y fuerte golpe con guante de metal. Para él, para el vencido, perder era un nuevo sentimiento que experimentaba por primera vez, una nueva forma de saborear la existencia del mundo y la suya propia. Sentía algo insólito en el pecho, como un novato inexperto en las cosas tan diarias y comunes del sentir, sobre su pecho y su garganta se ceñía el amargo sabor de la derrota, la agonía y el dolor de la humillación que eso le provocaba. ¿Pero cómo él, una criatura monstruosa del mundo incapaz de sentir algo tan simple y físico como frío o calor, como dolor o suavidad, pudiera saber precisamente lo que era experimentar el tortuoso sinsabor de la derrota? No lo sabía, en realidad no. El dolor físico y artificial que solía sentir gracias a Rhyme no se comparaba en nada con el sufrimiento de un ego destruido y hecho trizas. Agónica, sí, pero maravillosa de una forma enfermiza y lunática. No había sentido nada igual en toda su despreciable existencia, y justo en ese momento se sentía extasiado, como si sus venas fuesen abiertas y a carne viva se les vertiera una cantidad inhumana de aceite hirviendo. Agonizaba, chillaba, se retorcía y excitaba, pero su cuerpo seguía inerte e inmóvil sobre el suelo, sentando, mirando a su mercenario acercarse paso a paso, golpe por golpe, impacto por impacto.

Para él, para el vencedor, aquella victoria era solo una estrella más en su cielo incandescente, un grano de arena fundido en la playa interminable de ocasiones en que se acercaba al enemigo derrocado y lo miraba desde arriba con desdén, como el rey mira al leproso del pueblo, con la burla e ironía graficada en la curvatura de sus labios simétricos. Eso era una sonrisa, sí, pero una sonrisa de emperador a la nación recién conquistada, una sonrisa de asesino al jurado que lo ha declarado inocente en su juicio de condena, una sonrisa de esposo a esposa después de haber besado la mejilla de su amante enfrente de ella. La melena verde azulada del vencedor se tornaba a su azul natural conforme el escenario verde y negro se desquebrajaba a su alrededor. Los reflejos desaparecían de su cabello al igual que el campo virtual, y, a cambio, ambos cuerpos físicos eran teñidos con las penumbras del callejón donde en realidad se encontraban dispuestos. Sly se relamió gustoso los labios al llegar ante su contrincante vencido. Había ganado y era hora de reclamar su premio, de alzar el trofeo a lo alto para que todos lo observaran, para que todos los espectadores, en especial aquellos que revoloteaban a su lado, tan humillados y derrocados como su líder, pudieran degustar del aire acerbo del fracaso.

Noiz no se movió del suelo donde se encontraba sentado, ni aunque el contrario se inclinó sobre su persona y volvió a relamerse los labios como si la situación le fuese deliciosa y se le estuviese antojado su sabor amargo, pues no existía mejor premio que humillar y desenmascarar frente al público presente el rostro del guerrero derrocado. Los dedos de Sly no perdieron tiempo y se apresaron como garras de buitre en las orejas de conejo que finalizaban la cabeza que Noiz utilizaba para ocultar su identidad. No tenía planeado defenderse ni evitar su desenmascaramiento, lo mejor que podía hacer era preservar su palabra aunque el orgullo le fuese arrancado junto con aquella cabeza. Sly, impaciente, pero no demasiado como para mostrarse desesperado y no poder disfrutar de cada segundo la siguiente parte de la humillación, comenzó a alzar con lentitud la cabeza de animal y dejar al descubierto, centímetro a centímetro, el rostro humano oculto tras ella. Mas, justo en ese instante, justo antes de que sus orbes enmielados pero llenos de ponzoña y deseos pudieran clavarse en el rostro oculto y relamerse en la vergüenza de sus facciones, sus ojos reales, los actuales, se abrieron de golpe mostrándole una situación muy diferente a la que había estado soñando: el cuarto oscuro de un motel.

Sly chasqueó la lengua en una falsa frustración. Estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca de desvelar en sueños la identidad de aquel ser inferior que había hecho perder con sus manos y postrarse ante sus pies, pero no era como si aquello fuese a robarle las preciosas horas de sueño que aún podía disfrutar antes del amanecer. Podría volver a dormir con tranquilidad sin ser atormentado con la duda de conocer la fisionomía del rostro oculto tras la cabeza de conejo porque, en realidad, sí la conocía y mucho más allá de una simple nariz, una boca, un par de ojos y miles de cabellos. Conocía el cuerpo y la carne de ese hombre, cada parte oculta e inexplorada de su persona ya que ese ser que había humillado deliciosamente frente a decenas de espectadores era, precisamente, aquel sujeto que se encontraba en ese momento durmiendo desnudo a su lado.

—Noiz… - susurró su nombre, aun cuando supiera que solo los ruidos del otro manto onírico serían los capaces de penetrar por sus oídos dormidos. Era lo mejor, que aquel no lo escuchara, pues lo había llamado con odio y repugnancia, pero, al mismo tiempo, con un deseo y una locura desbordante por su carne y su alma. Le daba asco, pero lo necesitaba, como el adicto ama y necesita del alcohol, pero detesta y vomita la resaca del día siguiente.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su tiempo dedicado a leer. Saben que los reviews son hermosamente recibidos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Estadísticas

**Aclaraciones:**

AU (Universo Alterno), pero con muchas referencias y aspectos que provienen originalmente del juego (especialmente de la ruta de Morphine del re:code).  
Fic "largo", pero cada capítulo tendrá la extensión aproximada de un drabble/viñeta (entre 500 y 1000 palabras, un poco más, un poco menos).  
Pareja: SlyNoi / NoiSly

Después de más de un año he decido retomarlo. Espero que aún haya personas interesadas en leerlo. De antemano, muchas gracias por sus reviews.

**Advertencias:**

Violencia. Lenguaje vulgar. Lime/Lemmon.

**Summary:**

Ninguno de los sensuales personajes de DRAMAtical Murder me pertenecen. Todos son completa propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Estadísticas. **

**AKA:** SLY BLUE  
**Nombre:** Seragaki, Aoba  
**Batallas:** 106  
**Victorias:** 105  
**Derrotas:** 0  
**Empates:** 1

**ALLMATE: **REN **  
DEFENSA: **43%**  
ATAQUE: **38%**  
RESISTENCIA: **45%

Noiz chasqueó la lengua con una frustración que le hacía corroer las entrañas. No importaba desde cuantas perspectivas intentara analizar la situación, no tenía sentido alguno que Sly Blue fuese tan bueno con un allmate tan mediocre. Sus estadísticas eran impresionantes, podían dejar boquiabierto a cualquiera e incluso intimidar a la gran mayoría de buenos contrincantes, pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaban en las barras y los porcentajes de su allmate, tan absurdamente bajos e ineficientes, toda la realidad dejaba de tener sentido. De pronto, los datos de la persona parecían irreales, productos de un excelente trabajo de algún hacker que los había falseado, pero todos ellos eran reales, tan jodidamente reales que asustaba… O, en el caso de Noiz, excitaba de manera extraña. Así como le frustraba la situación, también le apasionaba el misterio que había detrás de ese sujeto, de cómo había logrado ganar cuando todo le había parecido perdido. Sly Blue logró darle una vuelta de tuerca a su situación en el último instante para, no solo salvar su pellejo de forma casi milagrosa, sino darle a Noiz una derrota más que humillante, una derrota que obtuvo con un solo ataque, como si los minutos anteriores de batalla no hubiesen valido para nada, como si la pelea hubiera comenzado instantes antes y en tan solo segundos Sly Blue le hubiese partido el orgullo y su historial impecable.

Le hizo probar por primera vez la amargura de la derrota, le hizo sentir el dolor agónico de un ego destruido… Dolor… dolor a alguien que había escuchado miles de veces la palabra pero que era incapaz de comprenderla, de experimentarla en carne propia hasta ese momento en que Sly se la había zambullido en la boca, en la garganta hasta el fondo de todo su ser. Ahora sentía en carne propia ese tan llamado "dolor" cada segundo de su existencia y que lo hacía llenarse de éxtasis. Dolía y sufría por ello, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan bien… El dolor de la derrota, de la humillación, era como un escupitajo directo en la cara del cual, de una manera morbosa, se llegaba a regocijar de vez cuando ante la idea de que por fin estaba sintiendo algo y, por eso mismo, con la misma frecuencia, se llenaba con un sentimiento de decepción ante la idea de que Sly Blue había hecho trampa para obtener su tan improbable victoria.

No lo entendía, podía darle vueltas al asunto toda una vida entera y nunca llegaría a encontrar el factor exacto que hiciera probable una justa victoria a Sly Blue, no con ese allmate de modelo tan antiguo, de una de las primeras series que salieron al mercado, uno que desde hace un par de años habían dejado de fabricar y que ahora contaba con piezas limitadas, escasas, tan difíciles de encontrar. Valdría más venderlo por internet a un coleccionista que seguir manteniéndolo en funcionamiento. Pero aun así, Sly lo tenía a su lado y era por completo invencible con él. Eso era lo que decían sus estadísticas y, por ello, ese allmate debía de ser el factor oculto que le había brindado la victoria si es que se mantenía necio a creer que toda la batalla había sido justa. ¿Pero cómo pudo? Eso lo iba a descubrir.

Y había otra cuestión más… ¿Quién era el contendiente que había logrado manchar el historial perfecto de Sly Blue? ¿Quién había logrado empatar con tal contrincante que desde hace meses se alzaba como un ganador absoluto e invencible? Noiz buscó los datos de aquella persona, pero pese a su extraordinaria habilidad para encontrar información oculta en la red y en toda la ciudad, no hubo ni un solo dato que pudiera arrojarle alguna pista sobre la identidad y el paradero de tal persona, como si realmente aquella pelea en donde hubo alguien capaz de llegar a la altura de Sly Blue fuese una mentira, un fallo en la realidad… ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan inaudito pasara por completo desapercibido? ¿Era acaso algún error en la base de datos? Podía ser, parecía lo más lógico.

Noiz perdió la cuenta de las horas, de las veces en que miró la grabación de su batalla contra Sly Blue analizando cada microsegundo de él, cada detalle, cada ademán, cada orden y estadística que pudo extraer de cada pixel. Finalmente creyó tener consigo toda la información y los datos suficientes para la revancha, para retomar y limpiar su nombre y el de todo su equipo. Estaba listo para destruir de sus recuerdos la amarga derrota y los finos labios de Sly que en ese momento le sonrieron con prepotencia, con deleite, que parecían degustar cada segundo de su exquisita humillación.

No le fue difícil encontrarlo. Era un ser errante que iba de un lado a otro en diferentes puntos de la ciudad donde solía jugarse Rhyme, pero rastrearlo era sumamente sencillo, solo bastaba con seguir el olor de la victoria propia y la derrota contraria que dejaba detrás suyo para adivinar su localización. No había persona que no lo hubiese escuchado nombrar aunque fuera solo una vez.

* * *

Sly Blue acababa de ganar su batalla número 109. Parecía aburrido, hastiado en cuanto el campo de Rhyme se desintegró de alrededor suyo y su figura delgada quedó solo iluminada con la tenue luz del callejón. La pelea había sido demasiado fácil, demasiado aburrida para él, como casi todas en las que terminaba involucrado; la victoria podía llegar a ser demasiada asquerosa y asfixiante a veces. Apenas si le dedicó una mirada de lástima al perdedor que yacía tendido e inconsciente en el suelo antes de girarse sobre sus propios pies y alejarse de allí, pero Noiz lo estaba esperando ya, dispuesto a conseguir su tan deseada revancha.

—Sly Blue —le habló con un tono digno de alguien dispuesto en recuperar aquello que ha perdido.

Y aquel, al verlo, al identificarlo, sonrió con sorna.

—Me fastidia tanto que no aprendan la lección. ¿Acaso no te bastó la forma en que te destrocé la noche anterior? Vete de aquí, no me interesan las sobras, mucho menos las mías.

Sly volvió a girar su cuerpo sobre sus pasos, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No tenía planeado perder su tiempo, no con alguien que había demostrado ya ser alguien inferior a él, alguien que había destruido al instante y sin piedad como ha hecho con todos los demás. Noiz no le tenía ahora nada de interés que mostrar, no era ya de su importancia.

—¡Seragaki, Aoba!

Y ocurrió el choque, el cataclismo. Sly odiaba que lo llamasen con ese nombre.


	3. Capítulo 2: Choque

**Aclaraciones:**

AU (Universo Alterno), pero con muchas referencias y aspectos que provienen originalmente del juego (especialmente de la ruta de Morphine del re:code).  
Fic "largo", pero cada capítulo tendrá la extensión aproximada de un drabble/viñeta (entre 500 y 1000 palabras, un poco más, un poco menos... Aunque al final estoy escribiendo más que eso, ¿quién lo diría?).  
Pareja: SlyNoi / NoiSly

Solo diré: "I'm alive" y muchas gracias por su paciencia, reviews y su lectura.

**Advertencias:**

Violencia. Lenguaje vulgar. Lime/Lemmon.

**Summary:**

Ninguno de los personajes de DRAMAtical Murder me pertenecen. Todos son completa propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Choque**

Saboreo el impacto de un puño contra su mejilla, pero ante un sabor tan insípido que era algo como eso para él, no hubo la reacción esperada, no hubo una queja, ni siquiera una simple mueca de dolor. El cuerpo de Noiz cayó por completo al suelo debido a la fuerza implicada en el golpe, misma que había hecho a Sly acariciar sus enrojecidos nudillos después del puñetazo, pero la curvatura de su sonrisa en señal de triunfo al creer que había noqueado al friki desapareció al verlo levantarse del suelo como si se acabara de despertar de una inefectiva siesta: nada. No había nada en sus facciones.

Más que sospecha o temor, Sly sintió fastidio. No tenía el más mínimo interés de pelear contra aquel bajo ningún formato, pero había comenzado ya y lo mejor era acabar de inmediato con ello. No le gustaba malgastar su tiempo con perdedores. Por su parte, Noiz recibió su tan deseada pelea, aunque no del modo en que él la estaba buscando. De todas formas, no rechazaría la ya iniciada, no cuando Sly ya había dado el primer ataque. No sería el último en ser golpeado.

Mientras Sly chasqueaba su lengua para librar la frustración, Noiz se preparaba para el contraataque al colocarse unos guantes metálicos en su mano derecha. El primero no esperaría más, se lanzó contra el otro de una forma que creyó sorpresiva, pero Noiz ya lo estaba esperando. Lo esquivó con certera precisión, impulsó su puño contra él y un brillante golpe metálico fue probado ahora por Sly, amortiguado por las entrañas de su estómago. Él si se quejó, dejó escapar todo su aire en un gemido y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Pero eso no era suficiente para detenerlo. Sin darse a sí mismo la oportunidad de recuperarse, lanzó su cuerpo al frente, y empujó a Noiz desde sus rodillas, logrando hacerlo caer al suelo una vez más, aunque él mismo había caído también, aún sin aliento. Para Noiz fue sencillo volver a erguirse y lanzar otro puñetazo certero, ahora contra el pómulo de Sly.

Era imposible que en una zona como sea, donde los combates de Rib y Rhyme eran lo habitual, nadie notase la nueva batalla desarrollándose en dicho callejón. La gran mayoría de personas que se acercaron por simple curiosidad, lograron reconocer como el invencible Sly Blue y el líder de Ruff Rabbit batallaban a puñetazos limpios... Algo raro tratándose de dos leyendas en Rhyme. ¿Por qué no peleaban en un campo virtual si esa era su especial? Su dominio... Aunque cabía precisar que ambos eran buenos peleadores físicos también. La voz de la pelea comenzó a correrse con velocidad y, antes de un pestañeo, ya había una considerable multitud rodeándolos, vociferando y animando a su favorito. Un noventa por ciento de los presentes apuntaban a Noiz como el perdedor, aunque éste tenía el apoyo de su equipo, el cual se había apresurado al lugar al escuchar el rumor de que su líder peleaba una vez más contra Sly Blue. Por supuesto esperaban que se tratase de Rhyme, pero tampoco resultaron decepcionados con el escenario encontrado... Después de varios minutos, Noiz parecía estar ganando. Él era mejor y más certero en los puñetazos, aunque Sly lo era más con las patadas, las que a cualquier otro hubieran hecho ya desmayar del sofocamiento, pero a Noiz no parecían causarle ni la más mínima de las cosquillas, ni siquiera lucía agotado, en cambio, a Sly se le notaba ya la ruda respiración de su pecho.

—Si gano ahora, pelea conmigo en Rhyme... —dictaminó Noiz al detener el enfrentamiento unos segundos, como si permitiera que su contrincante tomara un breve descanso.

Sly, ante ello, enterró sin remordimiento sus ojos contra aquel que lo retaba al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa tomaba el papel del vencedor, pese a que era consciente que se estaba quedando en desventaja.

—¿Tanto esfuerzo para eso? Te destruí una vez… No me interesas ya —y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Sly nunca peleaba bajo ninguna estrategia, se lanzaba al enemigo tal cual su instinto y deseo se lo dictaba... Le funcionaba, en Rhyme lo hacía por lo menos, sus 109 victorias sobre sus hombros eran la prueba de ello, pero por primera vez, parecía encontrarse en la necesidad de idear algo más que solo lanzar puños y patadas, a pensar y analizar su siguiente movimiento... Había comprendido que con fuerza bruta no iba a ganarle.

Noiz, en cambio, siempre planificaba, era un experto en analizar la información a velocidad genio. Se había percatado que Sly era fácil de leer después de un tiempo, la aparente azarocidad en sus movimientos no lo salvaban de la obviedad, la repetición. Lo que hacía a Sly invencible era su determinación de entregarlo todo para destrozar a su oponente sin importar que él fuese destrozado también en el intento. La suerte del idiota, tal vez. Y funcionaba, porque lograba derribar al retador antes de que aquel se percatara de la reincidencia de sus ataques. Pero el aguante de Noiz en este caso era imperturbable. Por más que a Sly no le importara el dolor natural de sus heridas, había llegado a ese punto en que el cansancio se traducía a un dolor aumentado a la doble potencia, pero lo que más parecía fastidiarle, era que a pesar de los impactos y los golpes, de la sangre que teñía algunas de las heridas contrarias, Noiz estaba parado ahí y continuaba peleando como si recién hubieran comenzado su combate. ¿Qué acaso nada le dolía? ¿No se cansaba? ¿Qué demonios era para poder soportar tanto?

Noiz no podía sentir el dolor del cansancio, su límite siempre era la muerte; para Sly, el límite ya estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentirlo, pero no iba a permitirse el perder. Fue cuando el plan llegó a su cabeza, cuando por primera vez se permitió escuchar a su razón más allá de los impulsos de su deseo.

Al encorvar y agachar su cuerpo, cuando Noiz estuvo lo suficiente cerca, Sly se lanzó hacia arriba y alzó su brazo con la pretensión de golpearlo en el rostro. El contrario obviamente se protegió con sus brazos para recibirlo y preparar el contraataque, pero aunque el puñetazo sí se estrelló contra sus antebrazos, los cuales funcionaban como escudo, no fue con la fuerza que había esperado recibir… Apenas si fue un roce. Desconcertado, el líder de Ruff Rabbit no fue capaz de adivinar que justo en instante la rodilla de Sly se dirigía a su entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas restantes.

Noiz no sintió dolor ante el impacto, solo una multitud de ligeros pellizcos a lo largo de todo su miembro. La realidad era que todas sus perforaciones se habían hundido en su carne, provocando heridas pequeñas y profundas que comenzaron a sangrar. Cualquiera se hubiera desmayado con eso, con la agonía de sentir una decena de filos diminutos clavándose en su pene y rasgándolo. Pero para Noiz, aunque no tuvo tiempo para razonar en lo ocurrido, aquello le generó una excitación en su cuerpo, lo suficiente para distraerse y tenerse que comer una segunda patada de Sly, ahora directo en sus costillas.

De pronto, era como si Sly hubiese olvidado su agotamiento; la promesa de terminar con todo de una maldita vez le había renovado las fuerzas. Prácticamente se le lanzó encima a Noiz, derribándolo, impidiendo que pudiera levantarse otra vez. Cuando estuvo encima suyo, su trasero se presionó contra esa entrepierna sin ninguna intención erótica, sino solo para tratar de inmovilizarlo lo mejor que le fuera posible. Era su oportunidad, no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Los piquetes en la carne de Noiz se intensificaron con la presión, las perforaciones casi desaparecían dentro su carne... Y él podía notarse cada vez más excitado, confundido, lo suficiente para permitir que Sly moliera su rostro a golpes que, de todas formas, no parecían tener efecto alguno.

—¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Maldita sea!

Eso lo frustraba, lo hacía continuar aunque sus nudillos hubieran comenzado a sangrar también (¿o era la sangre de Noiz?), pero tuvo que detenerse cuando un ensordecer sonido proveniente de un parlante se tragó todo el ruido del callejón en el cual se encontraban. Era Akushima con su sequito de policías.

—¡Malditos! ¡Los arrestaré a todos!

—¡Mierda! —masculló Sly entre dientes, levantándose de inmediato para huir sin dedicarle una sola mirada a su nuevamente vencido oponente (¿Noiz de verdad había perdido otra vez?).

Mientras todos los espectadores corrían también para salvar sus propios traseros, miembros de Ruff Rabbit se arremolinaron alrededor de su líder. Todos sabían que él podría levantarse a voluntad y caminar a su propio pie sin problemas pese a su fatal y desquebrajada apariencia, pero en ese momento, por alguna razón, no notaron interés alguno en él por levantarse y huir. Tuvieron que sacarlo de ahí prácticamente a rastras, cargando, en pedazos, con una expresión cubierta de golpes y unos pantalones húmedos en sangre... y algo más.


End file.
